Vous allez flipper
by Calamithy
Summary: [Fic HEUREUSEMENT terminée lol]dernier chap en ligne : pauvre Trowa...
1. Clicclac

**Disclaimers** : **Gundam Wing appartient à Sunrise, Bandaï et la Setsu Agency**. Ceci est juste un complet NAWAK ui elle m'appartient - sans le moindre profit si ce n'est un sourire ou une review, bien mieux que des dollars non ? 

**Genre** : one-shot, 1ère/3 de l'arc « Vous allez flipper » écrit hier au sortir d'un enterrement de vie de jeune fille sans avoir dormi… vous êtes avertis…

**Rating** : PG 13 

**Avertissements** : hmm tentative d'humour , songfic et musique euh on va dire naze ? 

**Couple ?** : CQC (couple ? quel couple ?) Nan ici yen a pas mais après mah... vous verrez ;-)

**Spoilers** : si vous ne saviez pas que **Heero** avait autodétruit son gundam, bah là vous le savez 

**Dédicace** : toujours ma **Zorca** et **Lilith** qui m'a CONVAINCUE DE PUBLIER CA (assume crevarde)

**Dédicace spéciale** : à Mademoiselle **Meanne** **77**, qui a écrit « Merquise » et qu'il faut lire paske c MIEUX ! Le hic c que ça m'a donné l'idée de faire encore plus PIRE avec un texte de base euh sublimissime ? Gros bisous Meanne et si tu passes par-là, gomen nasaiii sumimasen d'être à l'origine de **ça**, mais je sais comment me faire pardonner héhé ;-)

**Résum** **: Heero donne des cours d'autodestruction aux troupes d'Oz en chantant et dansant sur un air de…**

Les super vraies paroles de la chanson sont à la fin.

Jouez le jeu et devinez d'où sort ce truc 

ça m'amuserait de savoir à partir d'où vous avez trouvé… si vous avez eu le courage de chercher 

Moteur !

Action et Musique !

.

**La scène **: [Heero qui chante en baskets jaunes-spandex-débardeur-vert devant son gundam, bougeant les hanches de droite à gauche en rythme devant des Léos, des Taurus et le Tallgeese de Zechs]

exemple :

Quand Heero chante « clic »

Hanches à gauche

Quand Heero chante « clac »

Hanche à droite

Vous avez saisi le move?

C'est parti !

.

.

**Clic-clac (bruit du bouton quand tu veux faire boom à ton gundam)**

.

.

clic-clac  
clic and clac  
On danse le clic and clac  
clic-clac  
clic and clac  
On danse le clic and clac  
.  
Tous avec moi  
Ca veut dire user le même doigt  
C'est le clic clac  
clic and clac  
Retenez ces mots-l  
Ils vous feront sauter tout comme moi  
.  
clic-clac  
Oui c'est facile  
clic-clac  
D'mourir avec style  
On s'éclate  
En dansant le clic and  
.  
Nous allons faire la fête  
Inviter Réléna  
Pas besoin de lance rocket  
Pour faire boom comme moi  
pour faire ça, pas bs'oin des autres  
On appuie une fois  
mets ton pouce sur le bouton  
t'inquiètes tu vas pas te louper  
.  
clic-clac  
Oui c'est facile  
clic-clac  
D'mourir avec style  
On s'éclate  
En dansant le clic and  
.  
Sautez sur la piste  
Comptez un deux trois  
Les épaules qui s'dévissent  
Va donc savoir pourquoi  
Dans la leçon du clic-clac  
On bouge aussi le bras  
On reste debout  
avant de tomber dans le trou  
.  
Tous avec moi  
Ca veut dire utiliser le même doigt  
C'est le clic-clac  
clic and clac  
Retenez ces mots-l  
Ils vous feront sauter tout comme moi  
.  
clic-clac  
Oui c'est facile  
clic-clac  
d'mourir avec style  
On s'éclate  
En dansant le clic and  
clic-clac, hn ...  
.  
Ca y est maintenant tout Oz s'active  
Le pouce touche la commande doucement  
Et c'est étonnant que tout le monde y arrive  
Je suis super hn de voir que nos ennemis  
S'éclatent en s'autodétruisant  
.  
Tous avec moi  
Ca veut dire user le même doigt  
C'est le clic-clac  
clic and clac  
Retenez ces mots-l  
Ils vous feront sauter tout comme moi  
.  
clic-clac  
Oui c'est facile  
clic-clac  
d'exploser avec style  
On s'éclate  
En dansant le clic and ...

boom

…

'sont tous morts ?

… [rire terrific]

Ninmu Ryoukai

.

Tzusukuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu 

.

Année : 1984

Compositeur : Jean-Louis Bergerin

Label : Polydor

Et la chanson c'est….

FLIP-FLAP des Forbans !!!!!!!

cte honte...

.

.

A pluch'!

.

Mithy qui a HONTE looool.

Ps : Maintenant que vous avez retrouvé la chanson, imaginez-vous Heero comme je me le suis imaginé, avec sa mèche dans tous les sens dansant comme les forbans…

N'oubliez pas la banane !

Ps 2 :je fuis les balles de Heero, mais heu… sois pas fâché Hee-chan, ya pas que toi qui prends ! Ya même Duo et Trowa et Quatre et ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh ça fait mal !!!!!!!

.

Flip-Flap  
Flip and Flap  
On danse le Flip and Flap  
Flip-Flap  
Flip and Flap  
On danse le Flip and Flap  
.  
Tous avec moi  
Ca veut dire adopter le même pas  
C'est le Flip-Flap  
Flip and Flap  
Retenez ces mots-l  
Ils vous feront danser tout comme moi  
.  
Flip-Flap  
Oui c'est facile  
Flip-Flap  
D'avoir du style  
On s'éclate  
En dansant le Flip and  
.  
Nous allons faire la fête  
Inviter nos nanas  
N'oublie pas tes baskets  
Pour danser ces pas-l  
D'un côté puis de l'autre  
On avance au pas  
Rejoins tes deux pieds  
On va reculer  
.  
Flip-Flap  
Oui c'est facile  
Flip-Flap  
D'avoir du style  
On s'éclate  
En dansant le Flip and  
.  
Sautez sur la piste  
Comptez un deux trois  
Les épaules qui s'dévissent  
Va donc savoir pourquoi  
Dans la leçon du Flip-Flap  
On bouge aussi les bras  
On reste debout  
Rejoins tes genoux  
.  
Tous avec moi  
Ca veut dire adopter le même pas  
C'est le Flip-Flap  
Flip and Flap  
Retenez ces mots-l  
Ils vous feront danser tout comme moi  
.  
Flip-Flap  
Oui c'est facile  
Flip-Flap  
D'avoir du style  
On s'éclate  
En dansant le Flip and  
Flip-Flap, hey ...  
.  
Ca y est maintenant tout le monde s'active  
Les mains en avant se rejoignent devant  
Et c'est étonnant quand tout le monde y arrive  
Je suis super content de voir que les copains  
S'éclatent en dansant  
.  
Tous avec moi  
Ca veut dire adopter le même pas  
C'est le Flip-Flap  
Flip and Flap  
Retenez ces mots-l  
Ils vous feront danser tout comme moi  
.  
Flip-Flap  
Oui c'est facile  
Flip-Flap  
D'avoir du style  
On s'éclate  
En dansant le Flip and ...


	2. Chante, chante, danse et presse la gâche...

**Disclaimers** : **Gundam Wing appartient à Sunrise, Bandaï et la Setsu Agency**. Ceci est juste un complet NAWAK qui lui m'appartient - sans le moindre profit si ce n'est un sourire ou une review, bien mieux que des dollars non ? 

**Genre** : one-shot, 2ème/3 de l'arc « Vous allez flipper » écrit samedi au sortir d'un enterrement de vie de jeune fille sans avoir dormi… vous êtes avertis…

**Rating** : PG 13 

**Avertissements** : hmm AU SEC0URS !!!!! songfic et musique euh on va dire archi naze ? 

**Couple ?** : Hm… 121 

**Spoilers** : si vous ne saviez pas que **Duo** avait une prédilection pour les explosifs mah vous le savez

**Dédicace** : toujours ma **Zorca** et **Lilith,** qui m'a CONVAINCUE DE PUBLIER CA (assume crevarde)

**Dédicace spéciale** : à Mademoiselle **Meanne** **77**, qui a écrit **« Merquise »** **et qu'il faut lire paske c** **MIEUX **! Le hic c que ça m'a donné l'idée de faire encore plus PIRE avec un texte de base euh sublimissime ? Gros bisous Meanne et si tu passes par-là, gomen nasaiii sumimasen d'être à l'origine de **ça**, mais je sais comment me faire pardonner héhé 

**Résum** **: Duo est en mission dans une des bases d'Oz et le renfort tarde à arriver. Il s'ennuie et décide de faire la fête –faire sa fête ? - chez l'ennemi… à leurs dépends vous saurez ENFIN comment s'est VRAIMENT terminé l'opération météore… selon Duo -)**

Les super vraies paroles de la chanson sont à la fin.

Moteur !

Action et Musique !

.

**La scène **: [Duo, dans une salle de contrôle, qui chante, imite Elvis devant une horde de soldats en boots-pantalon fakir-chemise de prêtre-, se dandinant de droite à gauche en rythme tout en les shootant sans pitié… plus tard il sera rejoint par… -)]

Attention : le pays de Duo a inventé le rock…

Mettons l'un chantant et dansant l'autre et ça donne l'équivalent d'un lapin à la sauce euh…

Tchernobyl…

.

.

**Chante, chante, danse et presse la gâchette**

.

Duo [claque des doigts, se déhanche, tout en parlant via radio à ses collègues]

Ouap papa 

ouap pa palalalala 

ouap pa pa 

ouap pa palalalala 

ouap pa pa 

ouap pa palalalala

ouap pa pa

ouap pa palalalala

Chante, chante, danse et presse la gâchette

Net, c'est sympa vous verrez  
V'nez surtout n'oubliez pas  
de prendre vos munitions avant d'vous ramener chez Oz

Duo [y croit] Yeahhhhhh

[bruit d'une énième explosion, quelques morts]  
1 - Ce soir dans la p'tite base ça fait boom  
Les Ozies sont partis où alors ils sont morts

.

Pause du juke-box

Inspirez

Expirez

Désolée mais là, fallait stopper

Ceux qui connaissent et visualisent les comiqu euh les chanteurs originaux comprendront pourquoi… T-T

C'est reparti

Oh, cte honte…

Cte honte…

remise du juke-box

.

Duo [tient sa natte dans une main et joue au lasso comme un lapin en mode Tchernobyl]

**Wouap**** ba belou la belam bem bouOUHM (où quand les français se la jouent à l'américaine…)**  
Et s'il ya un témoin, pas de pitié achevez cette personne!  
.

Les Ozies reprennent [quand ils ne sont pas morts] 

Chante, chante, danse et presse la gâchette

Net, c'est sympa vous verrez  
Venez surtout n'oubliez pas  
de prendre vos munitions avant d'vous ramener chez Oz  
  
2 – Duo [se sert de sa natte comme d'un micro, continue à danser] 

Je voudrais qu'vous les fassiez détaler comme des fous  
que leur désespoir réveille le terroriste en vous  
Heero, Wuwu, Quatre et Trowa  
J'aimerais que ce soir vous soyez tous là et fissa !  
Allez !

.

[Cinq Ozies reprennent – yen avait un peu 150 au début – en dansant comme Duo]

Chante, chante, danse et presse la gâchette

Net, c'est sympa vous verrez  
Venez surtout n'oubliez pas  
de prendre vos munitions avant d'vous ramener chez Oz

.  
3 – Duo [en tue un toutes les 30 secondes maintenant] 

Y aura pas d'excuse valable,  
Tous les ozies présents seront coupables  
Les gars vous connaissez la route qui mène chez eux  
Surtout ramenez-vous oui ramenez-vous !  
.

[Arrivent Lady Une, Treize et Walker qui essaie d'abattre Duo] 

Chante, chante, danse et presse la gâchette

Net, c'est sympa vous verrez  
Venez surtout n'oubliez pas  
de prendre vos munitions avant d'vous ramener chez Oz

4 – Duo [esquive les balles, balance des explosifs] 

Nous ferons ce soir tout ce qui nous plaît

si vous êtes pas encore morts ça ne va pas tarder   
On va bouffer du Ozies ce soir jusqu'au lendemain  
Dépêchez-vous les gars, qu'on se marre jusqu'au petit matin !  
.

Z'êtes pas encore là les mecs ?

Hee-chan na moi ?

Pfff… Tant pis, je finis la guerre sans vous 

Shinigami liiiives !

.

Les quatre pilotes suivants rejoignirent un Duo -qui jouait à la game gun advance assis sur le popotin d'un soldat- à peine cinq minutes après la dernière strophe.

Ils trouvèrent une base éclatée et presque entièrement à l'air libre, 

quelques morts bien morts, signatures du Shinigami.

Et…

Walker miraculeusement indemne et seulement évanoui,

Lady Une, trois dents en moins et chauve, dans le coma pour s'être pris une bastos destinée à Treize,

Le dit Treize, encastré dans le seul mur restant, privé de sourcils car épilé à la faux thermique et encore vivant, bougeant misérablement et millimètrement les hanches de gauche à droite, fredonnant la tête dans les vapes…

**Ouap**** papa **

**ouap**** pa palalalala **

**ouap**** pa pa **

**ouap**** pa palalalala **

**ouap**** pa pa **

**ouap**** pa palalalala**

**ouap**** pa pa**

**ouap**** pa palalalala**

**ahhh**** j'ai maaaal…**

**…**

**…**

**.**

**Tzusukuuuu**** -)**

**.**

**…**

**…**

**…**

Mici d'avoir reviewé ça -) j'espère que vous vous êtes marrés autant que moi !

.

Mithy a chaud au popotin, ya de la faux thermique dans l'air

.

Paroles et Musique: Maresca, Bogdany, Kassabi, Salvia 1982  
Titre original: "Shout shout"  
1982 Editions Kassner Music

.

Chante, chante, danse et mets tes baskets  
Chouette c'est sympa tu verras  
Viens surtout n'oublie pas  
Vas-y ramène-toi et tout le monde chez moi  
.  
1 - Ce soir c'est la boum dans le living-room  
Les parents sont partis faut que tu téléphones  
Wouap dou bap ....  
Et surtout fait bien gaffe de n'oublier personne  
{au Refrain}  
.  
2 - Je voudrais vous voir danser tous comme des fous  
Que la musique réveille tout ce qui est en nous  
Sylvie, Patricia et Barbara,  
J'aimerais que ce soir vous soyez tous l  
{au Refrain}  
.  
3 - Y aura pas d'excuse valable,  
Tous les absents seront coupables  
Vous connaissez la route qui mène chez moi  
Surtout n'oubliez pas, non n'oubliez pas.  
{au Refrain}  
.  
4 - Nous ferons ce soir tout ce qui nous plaît  
Peut-être boirons-nous autre chose que du lait  
Marions-nous ce soir jusqu'au lendemain  
Venez faut qu'on se marre jusqu'au petit matin.  
{au Refrain 3x}****


	3. Tape du Oz Dirty Gunding Attitude

**Genre** : one-shot, 3ème/3 de l'arc « Vous allez flipper » écrit samedi au sortir d'un enterrement de vie de jeune fille sans avoir dormi… vous êtes avertis…

**Rating** : PG 13

**Avertissements** : hmm AU SEC0URS !!!!! songfic et musique euh on va dire archi naze ? Et euh vous verrez… et euh pauv Trowa...

**Couple** : Hm… 3-4, 43 enfin vous verrez, au final 4x5… cherchez pas à comprendre… 121 sous entendu.

**Spoilers** : si vous ne saviez pas que **Quatre** avait fait bobo à Trowa dans l'épisode 25, mah manant vous le savez

**Dédicace** : toujours ma **Zorca** et **Lilith,** qui m'a CONVAINCUE DE PUBLIER CA (assume crevarde)

**Dédicace spéciale** : à Mademoiselle **Meanne** **77**, qui a écrit **« Merquise »** **et qu'il faut lire paske c** **MIEUX **! Le hic c que ça m'a donné l'idée de faire encore plus PIRE avec un texte de base euh sublimissime ? Gros bisous Meanne et si tu passes par-là, gomen nasaiii sumimasen d'être à l'origine de **ça**, mais je sais comment me faire pardonner héh

**Micis**** : Sandra, ma Lilith** (alias la PURE CREVARDE), **ma Luna, Yami-Rose, Bibou** (nan c mon état naturel lool), **Olivs** (moi aussi j'ai d'abord visualisé les baskets jaunes ;-)), **Meanne**pour avoir assumé sa contribution bien involontaire à ce nawak lool, **Yukiko-Angel** (pas trop à mal au neurone ? -) ) et **Yuki-san** de s'être égarés ici lool

.

**Avant propos :**

**Parodie des Episodes 24 et 25, surtout 25 d'ailleurs loool**. Dans ces épisodes Quatre est sous zéro et conduit une nouvelle armure. C'est pas du tout Sandrock et c'est pas du tout ce qu'il se passe dans ma version…

Mais ça c'est parce que vous avez vu la version édulcorée.

Moi je SAIS.

Et comme je suis dans la confidence et que je vous aime bien, je vais vous confier un gros secret :

**on vous a menti : Gundam Wing s'arrête à l'épisode 25 !**

Pourquoi ?

Lisez…

Moi, fanfiqueuse crédible, je me DEVAIS de rétablir la vérit

.

**La scène** : grosse crise existentielle de Quatre dans le ciel, entouré de Mobile suits, qui ne peut se résoudre à dessouder de l'ennemi parce que sa conscience le travaille…

Heero et Trowa sont là.

Et Trowa…

En

A

Marre…

.

.

**Tape du Oz (Dirty Gunding attitude – j'danse et j'tue)**

.

.

**Trowa **[perd patience, explose des mobiles à la place d'un Quatre en pleine crise pacifiste tout en faisant un flip arrière]

T'as pas activé Sandrock  
'tain, les bastos coulent à flot,   
Faudrait ptet en éclater un-deux illico.   
Mets ta tête sous zéro   
Fais pas ton pacifiste ado   
Allez Andros

Vas-y use ton Gundam (un-deux-trois)   
.  
**Refrain** :

**Trowa** [fait swinger HeavyArms à la Donald Duck en fredonnnant]  
Allez tape, tape, tape, tape   
Allez tape tape tape du Oz   
Vas-y tape, tape, TAPE, GROUILLE !

tu t'en tapes, ce sont tous des soldiers !

Allez tape du OZ   
éclate des taurus

Allez bouge, fais pas ton relou

Vas-y, fais ton job

'La joue pas « sob, sob »   
T'aimes pas ça bah on s'en fout !

.  
**Andros** [écoute les conseils du gentil Trowa, tout en faisant son Gundam faire une délicate arabesque qui explose une armure]

**Trowa** [satisfait, continue à chanter, HeavyArms se trémoussant allégrement à la Patrick Swayze, ouvrant une com avec Heero]

Les mobiles qui explosent,   
L'intercom qui implose,   
Yuy « hn », il pense que tu vrilles la mission

Mais toi t'es diplomate,   
Dis-lui faut qu'tu t'éclates   
Et s'il te prend le **chiron**   
Dis lui que c'est lui qu't'éclates (deux-trois-quatre)   
.  
**Quatre** chante [air diabolique, dégomme des armures à une allure frénétique, dont une qui ressemble suspicieusement à Wing…]

Allez tape, j'tape, tape, tape   
Allez j'tape tape tape du Oz   
Allez j'tape, tape, tape, tape   
J'me tape du perfect emmerdeur

J'éclate des soldiers

Ils passent un sale quart d'heure

Allez je'bouge, j'fais plus mon relou

C'est bon j'fais mon job

J'la joue plus « sob,sob »   
J'aime de plus en plus…

**Trowa** [voit Wing en miettes] hey qu'est-ce que tu fous ???

.

**Quatre** [continue de chanter, air sadique. Sandrock fait un grand écart facial en l'air à la 2be3 et HeavyArms tremble ???]

Tu vois bien que tout s'arrange   
Ils sont tous morts comme c'est étrange…   
.  
**Trowa **[paniqué à MORT, recule. Quatre ou plutôt Sandrock veut faire Dirty Gunding avec HeavyArms. Essaye de négocier.]

Ca y est faut qu'on se quitte,   
Mais je sais où tu habites,   
Je te promets je reviendrai bien vite.   
Fais pas cette tête de chibi prêt à m'assassiner,   
Ton adresse j'vais pas l'oublier   
comment ça c'est pas vrai ?

Attends ste plaît c'est pas c'que tu crois

NAN NE TIRE PAS  
(un-deux-trois-stop)

BAM

**Trowa** [éjecté de HeavyArms, échoue dans l'espace, comme sa tentative…]  
.  
**Quatre** [rire terrific tout seul dans le ciel, lueur sadique dans le regard en jetant un œil sur les carcasses métalliques fumantes à terre]  
T'as beau dire beau faire, [un Gundam arrive au loin]  
T'as beau faire beau dire,   
Tu sais qu'avec uchuu tu peux pas me mentir!  
Tes conseils j'm'en balance [Sandrock fait un geste grossier avec l'un de ses doigts]

Je tire ta révérence [Sandrock fait un bras d'honneur avec ses bras métalliques]  
Souhaite-moi bonne chance, ducon!

J'me barre avec mon Chang !

Andros te dit Adios bouffon, je vais devenir un star! [File sous le soleil couchant, pétales de cerisier et tout le tralala, main dans la main avec Shenlong venu le rejoindre]

GNIAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

.

**A la fin de l'épisode 25, la série Gundam Wing s'est arrêtée.**

Quelques jours plus tard, la série **Gundam Sand** faisait son apparition…

Mais la série s'arrêta à l'épisode 2, un certain Maxwell ayant fait exploser Sandrock pour se venger…

Quelques semaines après, la série **Gundam Death** crevait littéralement l'écran !

Mais la série fut stoppée à l'épisode 5, un certain Jackie Chan(g) ayant détruit Deathscythe Hell pour venger la mort d'Andros…

Quelques mois s'écoulèrent… puis la série **Gundam Shen** arriva, essayant de combler les fans frustrés.

Mais la série cessa à l'épisode 3, un certain clown ayant oublié qui l'avait bless : il en conclut que c'était Chang, vu que c'était apparemment le seul survivant. On retrouva le jeune homme avec un katana dans le dos.

Six mois plus tard, la série **Gundam Arms** remplaçait la précédente.

Mais, bien entendu, la série s'arrêta à l'épisode 1, un certain soldat parfait n'étant **pas mort du tout** et se rappelant **parfaitement** qu'un certain Trowa Barton avait conseillé à Winner « d'éclater du perfect soldier… » et Duo était mort. Barton se retrouva avec une balle entre les deux yeux.

Un jour après, la série **Gundam WING** reprenait, à partir de **l'épisode 26**. Tous les personnages que vous voyez, avez vu ou verrez à partir de cet épisode, hormis Heero, sont en fait des doublures…

J'ai brisé vos rêves, je sais...

... mah ils sont mignons quand même -)

Comment ça c'est pas vrai?

On m'aurait menti?

.

**OWARI !!!!**

**.**

LOOOL ma première deathfic nawak !

c'est la fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin !

Plus de boom dans le living-room

Plus de flip-flap endiabl

Plus de Dirty Gunding…

Ce nawak est termin !

Vous êtes soulagés, hein ?

Merci d'avoir suivi ce délire :-)

.

A pluch' !****

**.**

Mithy [fatiguée de courir pour éviter de se faire éclater par les pilotes]

**Ps : le chiron, en langage de chez moi, c'est la tête -)**

.

1984

Compositeur : Albert Kassabi - Philippe Masse

Label Polydor

T'as branché la radio,   
La musique coule à flots,   
Tu peux t'en servir un verre illico.   
Mets ta tête en vacances   
Ne quitte pas la fréquence   
Salut ambiance   
Vas-y suis la cadence (un-deux-trois)   
  
refrain :   
Allez tape, tape, tape, tape   
Allez tape tape tape des mains   
Vas-y tape, tape, tape, tape   
Tu te tapes du surlendemain   
Allez tape des mains   
Allez claque des doigts   
Allez bouge bouge bouge debout   
Il n'y a que toi   
Tu te sens si bien   
Oublie tous tes rendez-vous   
  
Les décibels qui cognent,   
Le téléphone qui sonne,   
C'est la dame du dessus qui est en rogne.   
Mais toi t'es diplomate,   
Dis-lui faut qu'on s'éclate,   
Et à son tour   
Elle va aimer les watts (deux-trois-quatre)   
  
Allez tape, tape, tape, tape   
Allez tape tape tape des mains   
Vas-y tape, tape, tape, tape   
Tu te tapes du surlendemain   
  
Tu vois bien que tout s'arrange   
Comme la musique est étrange   
  
Ca y est faut qu'on se quitte,   
Mais je sais où tu habites,   
Je te promets je reviendrai bien vite.   
Ne sois pas désolé,   
On a bien rigolé,   
Et monsieur Watt continue à parler.   
(un-deux-trois-stop)   
  
(refrain)   
  
T'as beau dire beau faire,   
T'as beau faire beau dire,   
Tu sais que le rock est fort.   
Alors tape des mains,   
Allez claque des doigts   
Tu ne le regretteras pas.


End file.
